shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spark D. Sulfur/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers When he was taken by his Adoptive Father, he learned to use swords, guns, and hand to hand combat, learning faster the more Sulfur watches him fights and trains. Sulfur is a strong pirate along with most of his crew. Even his father commented to the crew about his son's potential, comparing it to great pirates, seeing talent in Sulfur, and intended to make him the most powerful pirates alive. He is also quite fearless, as he allowed several Marines to get within close range of him on Demon Island and Rainfall Tower, despite being a marksman. Kain mentioned that the Bucket Hat Pirates never back down when challenged. Spark D. Sulfur is shown to be a very intelligent and adaptable leader, showing a great deal of caution and tactical mentality. He demonstrated this by fending off Kuma's attacks on their first encounter knowing he was the better swordsman at the time and came up with a plan to quickly end the fight in a draw when they fought again. He was able to make a plan to escape the Lustrous Island when the Marines overtook the island, and his only miscalculation was when Gin and his uncle, two strong marines that are professionals in capturing pirates were there. He even managed to force Gin, an extremely cunning and powerful marine in his own right, into forfeiting the fight before his father showed up and continue to face his uncle. He was able to even fool him into believing he won their fight by taking Gin's strongest attack so that he would be tired before their final encounter. Sometime during the time skip, Sulfur has become so powerful that even the Demon Clan are concerned with his skills. He showed his true potential by assisting in the defeat of the corrupted Percival Demon and the powerful Demon King, earning a position in the Demon Clan. Sulfur was able to battle and eventually defeat Kuma, his crew mate and an experienced swordsman with little harm. He also defeated Kain in one move, while before in the past was unable to even hit him. He is now strong enough to counter attacks from an Admirals. Physical Abilities Sulfur has sufficient physical strength, speed, and tactical prowess to duel on equal terms against Gin and his cousin. He has also displayed great endurance, as he was shot in the abdomen and stab through the chest, only to continue fighting after a short time to rest. In addition, he was also capable of enduring a prolonged beating from Gin and Shogon Saiko which resulted in him becoming severely injured before faking his defeat by falsely passing out. Even when he was defeated and injured by Gin Castle and Shogon Saiko, Sulfur quickly recovered and was able to fight both of them on his own. During his second confrontation with Gin, Sulfur was able to fight him and, despite still wounded from their first bout and even after having his wounds still trying to heal and assaulted further, he was able to continue fighting and deal Gin a severe wound with his Reikon. Even incapacitated by Saiko he was able to fight with his wounds and even defeat him. Fighting Style Sulfur's fighting style consists of adept unarmed combat, supplemented with his physical prowess, speed, and determination to win. Such skill allows him to hold his own against more experienced combatants. While fighting, Sulfur has been shown to be highly adept at exploiting weaknesses, and regularly comes up with counterattacks against his enemies. Sulfur has complete mastery of the Akki Odori, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Keisho Hazumi and Yakyaku Shuiro. He demonstrates this when he shows his true mastery of the Oni Taiho, during his fight with Demon Clan insurgents. The powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to the body, as well as externally. With his complete mastery of Akki Odori, in conjunction with his Haki abilities, Sulfur proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an almost equal footing with Demon King without assistance, and literally forcing him to release his full potential. Swordsmanship Sulfur's demonstrated by his expert use of a sword, though he is seen being able to defend himself without fully mastering the weapon. His proficiency is enough that he was able to clash against Kuma's Satoryu with some effort. He also was able to quickly defeat his uncle, a skilled swordsman of the Marines, as well as taking down Saiko and his sword with little effort. After his training with his father, he mastered and redevelop Botsutoryu. His skills with a sword are now far beyond that of a normal swordsman that even Kuma can't even compare in skill. His greatest swordsmanship feats shown so far have been defeating Demon King, where the wake of his slash was capable of cutting apart the walls of the Throne Room, and cutting a mounting in half. Haki Sulfur can utilize at least two of the three types of Haki after the time skip. Sulfur has shown mastery over the two types of Haki he has used. Even Bobby complimented his son for his use of Haki when he used it in the Demon Clan Trial. Busoshoku Haki When Sulfur and Mana clashed with their weapons, the walls around them cracked, hinting at the incredible Busoshoku Haki that the Demon's Blood had imbued in them. During the Battle of Demon Island, he was able to imbue Busoshoku Haki into his sword to break all the weapons used against him with one swing at a time. Haoshoku Haki Sulfur is capable of using Haoshoku Haki, an ability that is rarely used. Sulfurs' Haoshoku Haki knocks out the weaker members of the Demon Clan. After fighting Captain Lance, Sulfur was able to frighten Blu from attacking. After the Timeskip, He was fully capable of using Haoshoku; while Sulfur was being attacked by 100 Demon Clan members for his trial, most of the Demon Clan members lapsed into unconsciousness and the building itself began to shake from Sulfur's focus. Demon's blood For being a descendant of Arthor Demon, Sulfur possesses the Mark of the Demon on his right forearm, signifying that he is of the Demon Clan. He also has sharp fangs and can heal faster than the average person, as well as the Heightened sense of smell, hearing, and touch, capable of hearing a heartbeat, an understanding of different smells, and feeling vibrations through his touch. Weapons During his time building his crew, Sulfur had a concealed-type sword, It would later break during the final battle with Gin Castle. It's his Great Grandfather's 6-shot ornate-design barrel pistol. He finds it in his travel back to his home island. The pistol was made to withstand anything, including its own gunshots. A famous sword that is passed down from father to son in his family. It is made to be the same as the pistol, able to withstand anything. He is given to him by his father after his training was finished. He discovers that the sword was made from multiple materials, including Seastone. Site Navigation Category:Xramos224 Category:Character Subpages